


Red & Squad

by KiriJones



Series: watch me put my war paint on [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AUs galore, Claire and the raptors bond, Gen, and she is too high and mighty sometimes, because they need love too, but they learn to tolerate/love each other for Owen's sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a collection of drabbles and one shots based around The mighty Claire Dearing and the raptor squad. If you have a request write it in the comments or message me and I will try to create something worthy of this fandom XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation

Claire Dearing is an organized and perfectionist of a control freak. She has had to be that way to survive. So as part of her duties she always makes the rounds to every paddock and attraction in the park to review and see the assets and to make sure everything is running smoothly. It is something she takes very seriously. 

Every Tuesday Claire makes the rounds to the raptor paddock to see one Owen Grady and to see the assets. But Claire never has a set time. It is part of her way to keep the trainers and employees of the park on their toes. Now time is ever given som it always puts the employees on their toes. 

So it comes as a shock to all those working at the paddock when Ms. dealing does not come for the annual check ups for almost four months. Rumors begin to swirl as when every Tuesday comes around and goes with out a visit from the Operations Manager. As the weeks pass Owen becomes more tense and anger simmers under the surface. And before long the raptors begins to act out as well. 

It takes longer for Barry to pick up on it but one Tuesday he sees the raptors watching the road on and off for hours. And at the end of the day every single one of the raptors is tense and snappish and pissed. After the first month he realizes they are watching for Ms. Dearing. Now that he thinks back on it he has seen the raptors watching her as she walks on the walkway over the paddock with her heels clicking on the metal. More than once they have come up close to the bars as she looks over everything with a critical and unbiased eye. He ha. Simply chalked it up to them being curious and wanting to see the new potential snack. But maybe it was more than that. 

After four months of her absence Claire Dearing arrives at the paddock and 9 am in the morning dressed in pale creams and grey that make her hair flame. But there are some things different about her today. As she patrols the walk way there are sharp clacks of spiky heels. Instead she wears one inch heels that barely make a sound. Claire ignores the raptors that are chattering away and honking at her in what Barry can see is a clear bid for attention. And the most alarming things are the diamond ring that has returned to her left finger after a nearly six month absence letting Barry know that Ms. Dealing is back together with her fiancé one Andrew Wells, a rich and successful businessman who helps the park with advertising and marketing. The other alarming thing is the bump protruding from her stomach.

the firm and smallish yet unmistakable bump screams an obvious truth to all; Claire Dearing is pregnant and seems to be at least six months along. As she descends this steps Claire gives him a small smile and begins to ask questions about the progress of the raptors etc. but she makes no move to move towards the paddock where the raptors are all gathered by the bars looking at her with something in their eyes. EverythiNg changes though when the sound if a motorcycle is heard and Owen pulls up on his motorcycle. He swings his leg over and makes his way over to Barry before he stops short seeing Claire. 

Anger and shock are clear on his face while his fists clench and his shoulder tense. Claire makes no move to greet him and instead walks on by as if he is some stranger in the street, as if he was nothing to her. She opens the door to her SUV when suddenly Charlie, the youngest and most emotionally biotite of the raptors lets out a wail. Claire visibly flinches and pauses before getting into the vehicle and drives off. 

For the rest of the day Owen and tHe raptors are a mess. Owen yells at everyone and is tense and the raptors are not behaving at all. Blue nearly takes off a piece of Owen's arm and Charlie keeps running around like a lost child wailing for all to hear. 

One week later it is once more Tuesday and the raptors are almost uncontrollable and irate. Owen is not much better as he snarls at everyone and Vic Hoskins is prowling around here for his monthly visit to see the progress of the raptors. When the white SUV pulls up and Claire gets out with a visibly tired complexion and a slower gate more so than normal  Barry, who is closest, goes over to offer his assistance. Claire smiles slightly but is visibly reluctant to take his arm. Holding her clipboard in one hand Claire makes her way over at his side and when they reach the small crowd of gainers Claire let's goes of his arm and takes the railing to make her way up the stares. 

Owen has disappeared somewhere and below the raptors are circling following the every move of the redhead above. At one point Claire almost stumbles as she grips the railing while her other hands moves to her stomach. Barry tries to raise over in alarm when she waves his concern off when he is barely by her side. Down below the raptors snarl and are looking at him with barely leashed fury. 

After the tour above Claire moves to where a new observation room is being created where the raptors will be able to be seen much clearly. It is a half completed room with glass between them and the raptors who are pressed up against the glass with a hungry look on their faces. Hoskins has come into the room along with one of his goons. Claire is asking questions about the practicality of this and then turns and begins to grill the goon who is one of the engineers in charge of building it 

Claire frowns at the fact that the glass goes straight to the ground with no metal or steel between the glass and the dirt. She turns and begins to fire off facts and questions that make the engineer stutter and make Hoskins glower. Claire continues the interrogation until she and the man are face to face. He continues to sputter and she goes not give and inch. He begins to grow angrier and red in the face, then something happens none saw coming. 

His Hans angrily yanks Claire's arm bringing her entire body to the side where she collides with the hard steel wall. Hoskins smirks as Claire cries out in surprise, outrage, and pain. She tries to yank her hand away wile the man simply squeezes it harder. Barry moves forward to end this when they hear the glass shatter. All of them try to shield themselves from the glass that flies everywhere as the room is soon filled with raptors. 

Blue moves and reaches Claire and the man where her jaws snap and rip at the hand holding Claire. Hoskins flees to the hallway. And when Barry tires to do anything he finds himself being herded by Delta who snarls and trills angrily the hand holding Claire let's go and soon Charlie's comes in and places her body around Claire when she forces the woma. To move into the corner where Echo joins them. Barry stays here he is and watches as Blue uses her claws to gouge the mans belly and her teeth to break his neck. 

Claire yells at him to get out and he refuses until he realizes what the raptors are doing. They are protecting Claire. Charlie has practically wrapped herself around Claire with her snout at the level of her belly against her bump while echo is at the opening where the glass once stood watching the paddock while Blue is in front of them while Delta herds them. 

Claire tells him in a shaky voice to please find Owen. At the end of the hallway he finds Hoskins with a dozen armed ACU men when he hears the yells of Owen who pushes his way through the crowd and punches a man in the face when tries to stop him. He pushes past Barry who in turn follows him. 

As they arrives in the room they see Claire sitting in the corner with Charlie on the ground. He legs are curled beneath her as one hand rest on her stomach while th other strokes the scales of the raptor who has curled herself around Claire with her head resting on Claire's legs. Delta and Echo are looming over cooing and trilling in pleasant tones as Blue stands watch. When Owen bursts into the room startling the raptors no one makes a move as Blue crouches down and hisses. 

He also watches as the nostrils of the raptors flare and breathe in and out. Then Blue cocks her heads and looks at Claire, or more specifically her belly and the bump that resides there. Echo leans down to nudge it followed by Delta. Charlie croons happily and Blue snorts. Owen has paled and is staring at Claire with so etching desperate in his eyes. 

Tears are gathering in her eyes as she brings one hand up to cover the sob that escapes her mouth. Tears fully she holds out the other hand and the other drops to her bump as, "Owen!!" leaves her mouth filled with longing and pain. 

That one word is all that is needed before he moves carefully among the raptors who watch him warily. When he reaches the corner he kneels in front of Claire moving one hand to cup her cheek while the other covers her own above the bump. Theor eyes meet and something passes between them before she surges up and meets his lips with her own. 

As they hungrily kiss Barry sinks to sit on the ground in the doorway. Blue gives hiM a side eye before she snorts at him and moves back to her pack. 

He can hear the yells of one Andrew Well outside alone with Mr. MasranI outside and knows that a Storm is coming, but as he watches the couple obliviosus to anything but each other he decides he will stand here as a silent sentinel and give them a few more moments of peace. 

 


	2. Charlie & Me

Claire does not mean to be there the day the last of the raptor eggs hatches. All of the rest of the clutch hatched weeks earlier yet this one, but far the smallest of the bunch, had for some reason delayed itself. And so for whatever reason it had fallen on the lab to keep the gig alive until it decided to join the world.

claire is making her rounds and examine everything to make sure that all is running on schedule. She is about to ask Henry some questions about the new tric eggs but suddenly a commotion is heard and she moves along with the doctor to the lab where the raptor egg is being held. 

She seed the annoying and broad shoulders of Owen Grady as he bends over the egg and watches as a small claw pokes it's way out of the shell. Claire does not want to care but she is curious about the smallest raptor who has given them so much grief and trouble. 

She moves so that her body is adjacent to that of Grady and yet out of the his vision so that he will not see her behind the glass. Bending slightly so that she is not the level of the table holding the egg Claire is alarmed when the body in the egg move and a small slotted eye pokes out. It locks with her own and then blinks, the moment stretching on for an eternity. 

But the moment is broken when the eye moves with the body and then the eggs breaks. The tiny raptor is then picked up by Grady as it's small cries fill the air.  Claire straightens and then walks down the hallways before anyone can see her. 

Owen Gradys feeds the raptor he calls Charlie. She is the runt of the litter and the last of the bunch. Yet even after she feeds the small raptor continues to cry even as he holds her close to his chest. Eventually yah cries subside but her eyes remain fixed on a hallway where no one stands and where the woman who will eventually hold most of her love and loyalty once stood. 


End file.
